


Jazz/Soundwave '16

by 12drakon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, It's this time of the century again, Multi, Political Campaigns, if only, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make Jazz Not War!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz/Soundwave '16

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the [Shiny-verse stories](http://archiveofourown.org/series/343000), but really, by every Jazz/Soundwave story out there.


End file.
